Assassin's Creed: Frozen Heart
by itsupdawg
Summary: Arno Victor Dorian: an entirely new breed of Assassin far more lethal and effective than his ancestors. Rising through the ranks, he is one of the most feared in the Order. His latest task? Protect the Queen of Arendelle at all costs from the looming Templar threat. Witness the true story of the Arendelle Revolution. (Frozen/AC Crossover, Vulgar/Suggestive Language, Violence/Gore)
1. Chapter 1

_Right jab. Left hook. Swing around. Left kick, then push away._

Arno stepped back, taking a break from sparring the wooden practice dummy. "Not much of a challenge, I'll admit, but it does the job." He walked over to the bucket, splashing his face with the lukewarm water. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, he looked up to see who it was, groaning aloud as he found out.

"Hello, Henri. Why are you down here?" Arno asked with an obvious sarcastic tone. The portly man hobbled down the rest of the stairs, nearly missing the last step.

"A thousand apologies for bothering you, Monsieur Dorian, but the Master requests your presence." Arno turned to the coat rack, retrieving his. "And uh, tell me, Henri, why does the Master wish for my audience at such a _busy_ time?"

Henri rolled his eyes, but careful enough not to let Arno notice. "He failed to enlighten me as to why."

Arno buckled his bandolier across his chest, and waved Henri up. "Then we best not keep him waiting, _oui_?"

They climbed up the steps and walked to the surface of the Cathedral, where the Assassin hideout of this district was located. Arno waved off Henri, motioning for him to stop following. He opened the door to the confessional and stepped inside the dark box. He could hear faint breathing on the other side.

"You called me, Master." Arno asked impatiently. A gravelly voice whispered back, "I know. You needn't remind me." Rolling his eyes, Arno prodded for answers. "Who am I to kill this time, Master?"

A soft laugh was his reply. "Kill? Heavens no. Not everyone deserves to die, Dorian. Our laws tell us this. Instead, you are to embark to _Norvège_, to the port city of Arendelle." Arno wrung his hands in restlessness. "Who's the target?"

"The Royal Family. We believe the Templars have planted sleeper agents and are moving to strike. You _cannot_ allow that to happen. Protect the family, at any cost. Do you understand, my child?"

"Yes, master," Arno answered at the title. A sigh of relief escaped the Master. "Good. Your ship has already been prepared with the necessary supplies and crew. You are to leave at once."

_Great. Just great._

"_Bonne chance_, my son."


	2. Chapter 2

_My Dearest Elise,_

_The waters have not been kind to our ship, the Artois. Nor to the morale of the men aboard it. Not a day goes by that I don't wish for your presence. Even though you are bound to a different creed, know that I still love you. I sail these unknown waters in the hope of arriving safely in Arendelle. If not, then the sea will claim what little soul I have left. But just know I was thinking of you when it happened. _

_With love,_

_Arno_

A knocking on his cabin's door jolted Arno from his sleep. "Sir? We're coming up to Arendelle now. Might do good to get ready. Arno got up and surveyed his closet, selecting his traditional black-and-blue Assassin robes. Afrer checking that his Phantom Blade was functional, and his sword clean and sharpened, he deemed himself ready. "Dressed to kill. Time to go topside."

The air of Arendelle was surprisingly clear, as was the sky above. "Not a cloud in the sky," Arno whispered to himself. The ship's captain, Alonzo de Bastille, came alongside him. "Aye, Master Dorian. Lady Luck has been especially kind to us on this quest. Let's hope she continues to do so." Arno nodded in agreement, before shaking de Bastille's hand.

A former pirate, Captain Alonzo was the scourge of the Atlantic. But Arno, in time, learned that money can indeed buy loyalty. A wary eye was trained on the Captain, so as to deter any sense of mutiny. But there was no need for such precautions. Joining the Assassin Order was a lifelong commitment, no matter where you came from.

Arno stepped out onto the dock, walking down to the main road. He could see the castle off in the distance, the jewel of the city. The crowd proved useful, as he used them to navigate across to an inn. "Make sure I'm not disturbed. Understood?" Arno asked, tossing some coins on the counter. The man behind it nodded. "As you wish, sir."

Setting his bag down on the wooden bed, Arno unpacked it, placing his weapons under the bed frame. Tearing the various decorations off the wall, he replaced them with a massive map of the city and its underground passages. _Interesting_, he thought. "They made the castle an island of sorts. Good. Now I can narrow down exits." Arno studied the map, cross-referencing with Templar documents he acquired. Before turning in, he wrote another letter.

_Elise, _

_You can rest assured, I have arrived in Arendelle safely. I often wonder why I actually divulge my location to you, considering your affiliations. But I trust our bond will keep this between us. Besides, we both know no Templar could beat me. For now, I must rest. I have a long and demanding journey ahead of me. _

_Yours Truly, _

_Arno_


	3. Chapter 3

The morning light pierced through the wooden window cracks, slowly waking up Arno. "Damn," he groaned. "Been a while since I've slept without the sea tossing me about." He got dressed in his sit and coat. "The less weapons the better. It'll help me stay hidden." Leaving his sword under a broken floorboard, he took only his Phantom Blade and a small dagger. Giving his thanks to the innkeeper for uninterruption, he stepped out onto the already crowded street. A few people gave second glances, but soon he became one with the crowd. "Now, onto the castle."

The massive doors stood open, almost inviting Arno inside. He made his way into the main courtyard, half admiring the brilliant architecture, half searching for entry and exit points. Then he realized he was alone.

Or so he thought, as a small girl emerged from behind one of the pillars. She looked to be about 7 or 8 years of age, judging by her size and facial structure. Arno slowly walked forward, checking around him every few feet, before kneeling down in front of the girl's position. The girl flew back behind her pillar, leaving only the top of her head exposed. "It's all right, milady, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, smiling softly. The girl returned the smile, and started to walk out towards Arno.

Then he realized his mistake. "Wait, since when does a castle leave its Princess alone-" A sharp jolt in his back cut him short, knocking the wind out of him. He saw the little girl run into the castle, leaving the door slightly open behind her. Arno turned around, but the golden hilt of a sword connected with his face as he did. Grasping his nose in pain, he looked to identify his opponent.

"Well, this is not how i intended to make your acquaintance, King Agdar."


	4. Chapter 4

A handsome man in a decorated military uniform stood in front of him. Arno respected the man for serving his country, but there was _one_ thing out of place: the iconic Templar Cross he wore on his chest. Arno held up his hands in mock surrender. "Why are you here, _Assassin_?" the King growled.

"Look, I'm not going to harm you or your family. I am here to protect them."

"From who?"

"The Templars."

Agdar laughed, but keeping his guard up. "You must be joking. The Templars agreed to keep my family safe from you. So far, they're doing an excellent job," he added menacingly, raising a gloved hand.

_Wait, he's signaling-oh._ Armed Templar guards emerged from the pillars, wielding swords, spears, and the like. The King smirked triumphantly, shouting some command in Nordic, before retreating into the castle.

Arno armed his Phantom Blade, hearing it click into position. Unsheathing his knife, he chuckled. "Should've brought the sword." A yell from behind him told him they'd launched the attack, and he ducked to dodge one soldier's charge, rolling him over his back. Shoving his dagger into the man's head, he shot two more with the Phantom Blade's poison darts. Using a well-placed smoke bomb, he soon made short work of the confused Templars, until only one remained, clutching his spilling intestines. Arno strode up to him, flicking his hidden blade open.

The man desperately tried to scoot away, but his efforts were in vain. Arno towered above him. "Why are the Templars protecting the King?" The man scoffed. "Protecting? Please. It's all a ruse. When the Grand Master asks, we will strike from within. It'll be quick and calculated, unlike your little show here. Arno glanced up, hearing soldier's shouts and marching. He bent down and knelt next to the soldier. "When is the attack? Tell me, and your death will be short." The Templar started choking on his own blood. "_When the sacred fruit has ripened."_ Arno frowned at the man's odd prophecy. "What sacred fruit-" An arrow flew into his shoulder, slamming him into the ground. Groaning in pain, he managed to reach over and slice the man's neck open, before he blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

_10 Years Later _

Each day was a solemn reminder of the time he let his arrogance get the best of him. This wasn't the first time he was locked in prison, but it was the longest, and Arno hated every minute of it. The only reason he hadn't tried to break out was because his objective was only two floors above him. To break and fight his way out would crush any hop of reconciliation. He was sentenced to 15 years in solitary confinement, for "attempting to assassinate" the very family he was assigned to protect. "Damn those Templars," he cursed aloud, lethal for the hundredth time. He checked his pocketwatch. 9:15 in the morning. "Where the hell is he?"

Upon saying this, he heard the door open at the end of the cell block. The sound of shoes came towards him, but not the shoes he'd heard for the last decade. He looked up when they stole outside his cell door, slightly shocked at who he was.

The little girl behind the pillar had all grown up, into a very beautiful young woman. A beautiful young woman who, in her right hand, held a set of keys. She glanced around nervously, before finally unlocking the cell door. Arno slowly stood up, but remained in his corner. The girl continued to check the hallway every few seconds, before Arno spoke, breaking the silence.

"If I remember correctly, the last time I followed you, I ended up here." The girl sighed, then answered. "Look, I know, and I'm truly sorry. But we need to go, now." She motioned for Arno to follow her, and he did, cautiously.

She opened the rack where his weapons and clothes were hung. Shaking out his coat and jacket, Arno slipped it on, glad to be well-dressed again. She handed him his Phantom Blade and the dagger. "I had the blacksmiths keep them in fine condition. Are they...all right?" Arno nodded, sliding the knife back into his sheath. "Better than ever. I never did catch your name, though." The girl smiled softly. "Elsa. My name is Elsa."


	6. Chapter 6

"So mind telling me why exactly you broke me out? Not that I have a problem with it, of course." The soft glow of the fireplace illuminated Elsa's room. She laughed lightly in response. "Of course, Arno. You know, it's actually quite odd, you're the first person outside of my family to come in here since..." Arno studied her quizzically. "Since what?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest. Her gaze fell, as she nervously wrung her delicate hands.

"Nothing. The uh, reason I broke you out is twofold. Firstly, I don't believe you're here to harm us, or you would have already. Secondly...I need to save my mother and father."

Arno almost burst aloud laughing, but decided it better to keep it to himself. "Forgive me for asking, but why on _earth_ would I want to save them? The last time, I was branded a criminal and an insurrectionist."

Elsa gave him a stern look. "Please take this seriously. I believe the Templars will strike soon, and frankly, we're not prepared for it."

Arno rolled his eyes sarcastically. _Obviously not. That's why I'm here. _

"Here's the thing," she continued. "They're leaving for our cousin's wedding in three days, and they're taking the Templars win them." He nodded, understanding the circumstances. "Fine. I'll do it." Elsa sighed in relief. "Thank you, Arno. You may just be able to save what's left of this family.


End file.
